


Forgotten

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Lupo solitario [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Songfic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [YamchaxTenshinhan].Yamcha ha paura del proprio retaggio.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:prompt:"Non piangeranno per noi".





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo Leave out all the rest dei Linkin Park.

Forgotten  
  


Tenshinhan si sedette sul letto, la luce della luna si rifletteva nel terzo occhio sulla sua fronte. Sbadigliò un paio di volte, sbatté le palpebre degli altri due occhi e vide Yamcha seduto davanti alla finestra. Il predone del deserto aveva gli occhi socchiusi e le sue iridi nere brillavano di riflessi aranciati. Then scostò il lenzuolo madido si sudore, mise i piedi sul pavimento di legno ed appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia.

“Non riesci a dormire?” domandò. Yamcha si massaggiò la spalla e si morse l’interno della guancia.

“Mi sono svegliato. Oggi Rif non è tornato a casa per la notte” rispose. Then si alzò in piedi e avanzò sul pavimento, sporcandosi i piedi di polvere.

“Oggi è l’anniversario della conquista del suo regno da parte del Re della Terra. Va a vedere di nascosto il suo vecchio palazzo” rispose. Yamcha incassò il capo tra le spalle ed espirò dalle narici.

“Non ti sei mai pentito di non averlo liberato?” domandò con voce rauca. Ten prese una sedia, la mise dirimpetto a quella dell’altro e gli si sedette di fronte.

“Per farlo dovremmo svelare i nostri poteri al mondo. Il mio piccolo imperatore mi ha fatto giurare sulla fedeltà che una volta mi legava a lui, che non lo avrei fatto. Altrimenti non potremmo più usare i nostri poteri per difendere la Terra” ribatté. Yamcha si deterse le labbra con la lingua e gli prese la mano nella propria, bollente.

“Ho sognato di morire. Tu eri terrorizzato, ti sentivi solo” ammise. Ten sfilò la mano da quella dell’altro e corrugò la fronte.

“Sono un monaco combattente, non mi spavento per così poco” ribatté gelido. Yamcha sbuffò e si voltò, guardando il letto disfatto.

“Quale sarà il mio retaggio quando me ne sarò andato?” domandò. Ten gli mise una mano sulla spalla e strinse.

“Si ricorderanno di un brav’uomo, particolarmente simpatico. Non dovresti temere la morte, sei tornato tante volte” lo rassicurò

  
“Quando moriremo… non piangeranno davvero per noi” bisbigliò Yamcha, piegando il capo in avanti. Ten utilizzò l’altra mano per prendergli il mento e gli fece voltare il capo.

“Cosa intendi? Bulma sicuramente sarà dispiaciuta e Goku…”. Iniziò.

“Ognuno di noi è un dannato” sibilò Yamcha. Tentò di girarsi verso la luna.

“Yamcha…” lo richiamò Ten, tenendogli fermo il viso.

“Magari Bulma si ricorderà di noi, ma le sue lacrime sono tutte per il suo principe” ringhiò Yamcha. Ten gli accarezzò le labbra socchiuse con l’indice.

“Cosa intendi con dannato?” chiese. Yamcha gli prese la mano e l’allontanò dal proprio viso.

“Hai offerto i tuoi anni migliori all'Eremita della gru perché rimettesse sul trono il tuo piccolo imperatore dalle fattezze di una bambola. Ed invece lo ha umiliato, reso un combattente e alla fine è stato tutto inutile” gli rispose. Ten gli strinse la mano nella propria.

“Io non sono Vegeta. Io ho accettato il nostro destino” disse con voce gentile. Yamcha gli tenne la mano anche con l’altra, ricambiando la stretta.

“No, tu sei dannato come Goku. Avete voltato le spalle ai vostri sovrani, accettando che si umiliassero perché ve lo hanno chiesto” sussurrò roco. Ten gli baciò la fronte, scuotendo la testa.

“E tu per cosa saresti dannato? Hai cresciuto il piccolo Pual, hai il mio amore. Se è perché ogni tanto vieni sconfitto in battaglia” borbottò. Yamcha si morse il labbro, la luce della luna gli illuminò il viso.

“Io verrò dimenticato perché un predone lontano dal suo deserto, un lupo senza luna, è un essere che non lascia niente. Goku è l’unico che ha salvato questa Terra e probabilmente diverrà un dio. Noi finiremo inghiottiti dalla polvere del tempo” sussurrò con voce rauca.

Ten poggiò le labbra su quelle dell’altro e lo baciò, Yamcha rispose al bacio, approfondendolo. Si baciarono ripetutamente, fino ad arrossare le labbra e gli ansiti del predone risuonarono nella stanza.

Ten si staccò e Yamcha lo guardò nel viso.

“Non posso più fare finta di niente. Non voglio essere dimenticato. Non posso essere come te, io non sono un monaco” bisbigliò quest’ultimo.

“Tutti noi siamo destinati a vivere nel ricordo per un po’ e poi a sparire, Yamcha. Noi non saremo dei” disse Ten.

“Goku lo sarà” ribatté Yamcha. Abbracciò l’altro, gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla e singhiozzò.  


 


End file.
